Chasing after the Forgotten
by Kyona
Summary: Based in Tekken 4, Xiao gets the email, blah blah, and she disobeys the email. After receiving the inviation and accepting, she is suddenly plagued by reoccuring flashbacks of Jin. Chapter 7! OH YEAH! UH HUH! Er...sorry, Airshow thingy....joke...I'm lame.
1. Ignoring Wishes

**A/N: Alright, I'm going to try to actually keep this up before deleting it. And let's hope that I won't get sick of writing this. It starts off slow, so bear with me on this one. It will get more tekken as it goes on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Yet. **

* * *

"What happens-" Miharu Hirhano started.

"Blah, blah, blah, we know, Mi, we know…" I said, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I was only warning Ikiro about it…" She said innocently, which wasn't working too well.

The said girl glared at Miharu, "I'm not THAT bad…am I?"

She received a blank stare from me.

"Anyways…Xiao, you want to go first?"

"Uhm…not really…I was planning on going to bed early tonight until you idiots came and screwed it up."

"Oh shut it, you know you were surprised when Ikiro had brought you that scarf from Venice." The red headed girl shifted her position on the couch.

"JUST GO! I'm BORED!" Ikiro announced, punching my arm.

I sighed elaborately, looking from Mi to Ikiro. My eyes stopped on Ikiro.

"I dare you to…drink out of the puddle in my driveway."

"Ewwwwwww that's horrible and I didn't even get to choose what I wanted!"

"Your point? You said you were bored, so I gave you something to do, now do it."

She huffed in defiance but leapt over the back of the couch and to the door way.

"You sure you want me to do this?"

"I'm positive."

"Fine." Then she stepped out into the rainy night, with me and Miharu huddling in the doorway to make sure she would follow through. The girl with the pink pajamas kneeled by the puddle, "I could die from this you know, things that cars leak and stuff…"

"You can die painting your toe nails…wearing lipstick, using someone else's-" Miharu began listing, but I shot her a look.

"Why am I always the one to be cut off…"

Ikiro stood up and looked around until she found a fountain on the corner of my yard, she pointed to it, basically asking if that would be better. I nodded and she walked over to it, craned her neck, slowly lowered her head to the water…

"TODAY! It's cold!"

Then, trying to prove her point she quickly snapped her head forward but received instead of air, water.

10 minutes later Miharu and I were still laughing outside of the bathroom door, where Ikiro had refused to get out of the shower. Suddenly, Miharu's pink Hello Kitty cell phone started chiming away some song.

"Uh huh, yeah….yes….oh awesome…alright….no, I'm with…yeah them….sounds good, talk to you then, yup….bye….ok! I get it, bye."

"Ikiro, me and Xiao are going to go meet Tyushu and Aikido…" She taunted.

"Xiao? I don't think so."

She shushed me.

The door flung open with a very different Ikiro standing there. Makeup was caked on her face, she was wearing her school uniform, smiling brightly.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for?" She chirped, shoving past me and Miharu. I leaned against the wall, wishing I was in a better mood, but I wasn't.

"Alright, let me get changed and we'll go, you too Xiao."

I yawned, "I'm staying in, have a great time. Make sure to shut the door after you…don't bother stopping by tomorrow, got training with Grandfather."

"Tournament's over."

"So? The fourth one's coming faster everyday, I've got to be ready."

"Oh, bummer…guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I only nodded, accepting coolly that she wasn't listening to anything I said.

Mihaur had quickly changed and made herself look like a clone of Ikiro. While I walked upstairs into my room where my computer was, I was laughing at how overly stupid they looked. Maybe Julia had wrote me for that science project I couldn't understand. I opened my email account, and clicked on inbox. Once there I scrolled down to the look at the titles; junk, junk, junk, junk, junk, junk, unknown sender, junk, junk, junk…wait, unknown sender? I eagerly clicked on it, even though that could of easily been a stupid thing to do if some moron implanted a virus within it. It seemed like years had passed by time it loaded. There, in the smallest font was;

**"Do not enter the fourth tournament. It's for your own life. Heihachi Mishima is not to be trusted. Please do not except the invitation."**

Jin. Jin Kazama. That spiky haired kid who was the best in the Mishima Poly Tech school, and his grandfather being the only man who ever lived to remind me of my own grandfather. He didn't seem like someone who would show affection, even one so small as this. I shook my head, I was giving this too much thought, the answer was simple, as soon as I got the invite, I would go, no matter what. I had to see Jin again.

* * *

_Don't forget to review! I sound like a mother telling her kids to eat their vegetables..._


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: I didn't go to school today. So I didthis instead because I couldn't sleep. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Tekken. **

* * *

**Beep Beep Beep **

"Ling Xiaoyu turn that damned thing off before I break it!" My father called from the kitchen. I moaned and slammed my palm into it, ceasing the repetitive whine. Why did I turn that on anyways? I opened an eye and peered out of the thin material of my pillowcase. There were hand prints on my balcony door from Miharu and Ikiro. I laughed lightly and shoved the pillow off my head. Today was going to be difficult, I could sense it already.

"Child." My grandfather's rusty voice croaked from the doorway. That's another thing, he always calls me child. I have no idea why, he just does. You'd think he would call me my name once and a while.

"What?" I sat up, my pigtails were uneven on my head and I hadn't bothered to open my other eye yet.

He opened the door, "You've got mail downstairs."

"What?" I said again, I heard what he had said, I just didn't register it.

"Are you deaf?"

"No…"

"Get up. You have got training in one hour and your mother has made you some breakfast."

I tossed the cover off me and slid off my bed onto my feet, sadly the sheet was still gripping my ankle and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"Nothing, Grandfather."

"Good." Then I heard his footsteps recede from the hall.

I rose to my feet and got my foot free from the grasp of my bed. I changed into my sweat suit and brushed out my hair, then replaced the pigtails. I ran my brush through them, and gave myself a long look in the mirror.

My little brother clanging his spoon on my door broke my trance. I whipped open the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Don't make me hurt you." I said, shutting my door.

"Mother wanted me to tell you to hurry."

"I'm coming." I shoved him into the closed door and ran into the dining room.

"Xiao! We were worried about you when you didn't let us in last night." Miharu chirped, obviously chosen the spokesperson.

"Well, you wasted your remaining brain cells doing so because I was sleeping. Do you know what that means?" I snapped.

"Calm down, we were just wondering."

"Wonder somewhere else."

Well, Ikiro, looks like we should of stayed home today." Mi said to the other girl sitting beside her.

"Yeah, it does." She glared at me and they vanished out of the backdoor. I merely shrugged and took a seat beside my mother.

"Nice friends, Ling."My father said monotonously.

I only looked at him from across the table. My mother handed me some rice porridge and a glass of milk. I smiled gratefully at her and ate it quickly, it was 7:47. I would be late, and Grandfather didn't like tardiness.

"Thanks, it was good." I mumbled to my mother and wandered outside, only then did I realize I was missing my bracelets. I ran into the house and all the way to my room. I whipped open my top drawer grabbed the pink ones and began to run out of my room when I swear I thought I saw my email alert flashing. I sat in my chair to evaluate, but it was nothing. I sighed, and suddenly my ears were filled with Jin's laughter.

_He was laughing, Jin Kazama, laughing. It was almost embarrassing to watch him because it seemed too intimate, so I lowered my head. But slowly his laugher faded back into his deep, soft words. I felt his index finger slowly lift my chin. He looked me in the eyes._

_"Xiao, I'll miss you when the tournament comes."_

_"I'll see you there though." _

_A sad, painful emotion filled his eyes, "Ling…" __But Heihachi called his name, and he was gone._

I brushed tears from my eyes and shook my head. I pushed my chair from the desk and ran outside. I slid through the back gate of the dojo garden and saw my Grandfather and one of his students talking by the bamboo fountain. As soon as my figure was visible, the student fell into stance. I walked over slowly and followed suit. I forced all thoughts from my head and focused on the boy in front of me.

He was alert, powerful, but lacking in speed. Sweat was pouring down my face, but in the end, it was he who was on the ground. Grandfather praised my challenger with kind words and a gentle tap on his shoulder, but his eyes were filled with pride for me. For the boy was his best student. I bowed deeply to both of them and walked out of the garden and back into the house. I bathed for a while, enjoying the remaining part of my Sunday. By time I was out of the bathroom, everyone was gone. I went on the computer, sent another email to Jin, just incase he might reply. I turned off the machine and walked over to my bed, there was the invitation. I smiled at it as I picked it up with my right hand.

"Jin, since when did I listen to you anyways?" Then I launched my self downstairs to the study.

* * *

**Now review! Thank you InfinitiveEvil101. **


	3. Someone I'm not

**A/N: Thanks ****Lil' Tommygirl, ****Miss Tidal Wave, and ****Phoenix's Bloody Talon for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I never realized how annoying this is. I don't own Tekken. Or Namco. And if I did, do you think I would be here? **

* * *

I sat on the back porch with grandfather around 6 that night. It was still light out, so I could see to fill out the form to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Child, you don't fill out my name, you fill your mother's name." A crooked finger rested on the carbon sheet underneath the specified lot.

"Grandfather Can you please do this for me?" I whined.

"I have my own to fill out…" He paused, and looked away, pulling at the silk around his neck.

"…Grandpa?" I mumbled worriedly, rising from my chair.

"I'm fine, dear, fine…" He fell back into the seat, "Focus on the pain, focus, Wang…focus."

My eyes opened wide with fear, I ran into the house, accidentally breaking the door in my panic, "Mother! Mother!" I screamed, my feet furiously running from each room to the next. I collided straight into her, but didn't stop.

"Grandfather, he's having a stroke or a heart attack." I managed through heavy breaths. She shoved past me and ran to the porch, I followed her outside.

"Get in the car. The keys are on the counter."

"Want me to get-" She cut me off.

"YOU'RE DRIVING, HURRY!" She was hauling my grandfather through the sitting room, he was gasping for air. I flew to the car, opened the back door and clambered over the glove compartment to the front seat. I slid the keys into ignition and started it promptly. My mother placed her father into the backseat and shut the door, I peeled out of the driveway, smoke billowing from the tires, I knocked down my mother's favorite bush in the process, but once I got on the road, I was clear. Thank god Jin taught me in the parking lot that day. I fought the memory away, but it overpowered my mind.

_"Don't let go of the clutch too fast, or you will jerk the car forward." He warned, eyes tracing my every move._

_"Like this?" I asked._

_"Like that." His hand rested over mine on the shift, and I felt tingles crawl up my arm, I knew he was only making sure I wouldn't mess up. I only wished it was more._

I shook my head and swerved a vendor on the side of the road.

"What are you doing, Ling? FASTER!" Her voice was on the edge of hysteria, and I felt tears fall from my eyes onto my cheeks. I swung the car dangerously into the parking lot of the hospital. It was just built, brand new facility so of course, it had intricate set ups and borders, but I drove over them and to theambulence loading dock. I opened the door and helped my mother and grandfather out as fast as I could without tripping. As soon as we were in the door, nurses whisked them away, and I was pushed onto an overstuffed leather chair. It was nice, probably the best one in the building, but I couldn't care if I was sitting on tack strip.

I woke up to tapping on my shoulder, I was off the chair on the floor, and apleasant looking woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was peering at me.

"I thought you were having seizures…are you ok, miss?"

"I'm fine…do you know how my grandfather is doing?" I felt stupid for asking. She didn't know who my grandfather was.

She pulled me up gently, "Listen, he's in stable condition, you guys brought him just in time, but he will be here a while." Her accent was funny, then I realized it was the same as Julia's.

"So he'll live?" I pressed.

"He'll live." She smiled a perfect smile and bustled away with her cart.

"Grandfather isn't going to make the tournament is he?" I glumly asked, I was going to miss training with him, his guidance, his wisdom, his awkward sense of humor.

"Afraid not, maybe in the sixth one." She said, sliding the car into the driveway.

"It's the fourth one coming up." She cut the engine.

"I don't count; I'd be too worried if I did." She gave a gentle smile and squeezed my hand. I knew she was asking me, with those hazelnut eyes, to watch over the family. She was going back to the hospital. "By the way, who taught you driving? I thought you'd be a lot worse."

"Ji---someone from Japan. During the last tournament."

She raised an eyebrow and reached over to open the passenger door. "Make sure you all get to bed early, you've got…" Then she realized school was out. "Ehm, well, go to bed early. Make breakfast in the morning."

I nodded, unbuckled my self and got out of the car. "Tell Grandfather I love him."

"I will, Ling, I will." I shut the door and she carefully backed out of the driveway. I wiped a tear from my eye and walked into the house, a false smile on my face. It seems all I do is pretend to be someone I'm not.

* * *

**I always wondered what happened to Wang in the fourth tournament, so I'm gonna use this. This is my last update for a while I think, I've got exams, term papers, projects, field trips. The list could go on. But still, review, it's the only thing that makes me want to add more! **


	4. A small vacation

**(A/N): I am so sorry. I am just horrible, aren't I? Yep, just admit. I hope I can try to make things run faster, but you know...I did find out there is a Tekken 6 in the making. Yeah, I looked it up on google. So? Alright, fine, read the story. Thanks SAILOR TO YOUR MOON for reviewing, you are awesome!**

* * *

I slid down the door. My brothers were asleep, and father was up in his room. My mother must of called him. Tears openly rolled down my cheeks, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

_I ran into the night, trying to make the words I had just heard escape my head. The rain was cold. I fell to the ground crying. Footsteps echoed behind me, I tried to get up, but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest. I sobbed, I pounded my fist into him gently, and he stood there, caressing my hair, whispering, until I looked up at him. His eyes bore into mine, drips of water from his nose falling onto my face. _"_Do not listen to him.. All he knows is lies." _

"Jin…"

I scoffed. My grandfather is dying in the hospital and all I can think of is Jin, stupid me. He left you, Xiao, he went away without telling you.

I moped up the stairs, confused between missing Jin and worrying about my grandfather. I would have to face telling the kids what happened tomorrow, or lying to them. I whipped my door open, flicking the light on with force. A beaming Miharu was at my door. I slammed my hand down on the light, and fell on my bed into a dreamless sleep.

"Ling! Ling! Mother is missing! She is GONE, poof! What do we do!"

Piyite, the youngest one was screaming and tugging at my sleeves, and the older was staring down at me with eyes wide with horror.

"Her and grandfather took a trip."

"Really? Where?"

"Away for a couple weeks, mother will be back before grandfather though, because she loves you too much to stay away."

"Ooohhhh, ok…let's go Ryu." Piyite smiled at his companion. Ryu looked at me long and hard, then followed his brother out of my door.

I ran my hand through my tousled hair, yawning as I did so. I made my bed, which wasn't really all that badly messed up, and changed clothes. I didn't want to take a shower just yet. Wandering down the stairs, I saw the two boys playing at the table.

I heaved a sigh, "What do you want this morning, boys?"

"Donuts." Ryu said, not bothering to raise his eyes to me.

"How about some porridge, that sound good?"

"We have that every morning."

"I'll put extra honey in it." I folded my hands together and got on my knees as if I really, really wanted them to eat it.

"Fine." They both retorted in unison, both of them managing a little smile.

I walked outside after cleaning up after breakfast, maybe a little training would do. Since I won't have a mentor…

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	5. Someone needs to learn how to write

**A/N: Thank you for commenting. Admit, admit, I updated faster...yeah, but things are going to slow down again because school starts the 6 of September...and you know. Yeah, so HibiscusRose and Thee Slushee, you rock! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Never will, and I don't wanna. Ok, so yeah I do. Shut up, loser. **

* * *

Phoenix stance. Bayonet. Parry. Cartwheel.

Sweat pulsed from my pores as I executed each move, each stance, each little step, each perfect breath….

"DAMMIT!" I screamed, kicking the sand weight before me. Why, why did I continue to do these things every year? I never won. This was pointless. In despair I fell to the ground, hugging my knees. First, Miharu and Ikiro are total losers who shouldn't even CALL themselves my friends, my grandfather was in some hospital, and my mother was a nervous wreck hovering over him. Why couldn't I be 16 anymore? When nothing mattered but Jin and amusement parks? A slight smile then tugged at my lips. Amusement park. Xiao-land.

"YES!" I screamed, leaping up in pure excitement. If I did win the tournament, I would build an amusement park, then have money to search for Jin, aannnddd keep my parents from those grueling work days.

"Ling Xiaoyu, please keep it down." Came my father's booming voice from the study.

"OK!" I called.

A loud sigh was my reply.

The rest of my practice ran quite smoothly, my new goal fueling the desire to win.

**Later that evening….**

I was soaking in a hot bath, replaying the conversation me and my brothers had about the amusement park. I had announced my decision over dinner. Of course, my business man of a father shook his head, mumbling something about the Mishima's. However, the kids wouldn't shut up about it, wondering if I would name a ride or two after them, and maybe even design one for them. I eagerly answered their questions, happy to erase the worries from my mind. I lifted my hands from the bottom of the tub, watching the water drip down from my fingers. Déjà vu sharply rung throughout my body.

_We stood in front of a fountain, the one in the courtyard of the Mishima Institution. It was after school, for no staff or student wandered the premises. _

"_You want me to do your math homework...again?" _

"…_Meh...yeah..." I said, staring up at him with the cutest face I could muster. _

_He looked down at me with pity; "Liinngg...no, you have to learn how to do it yourself." _

"_Hmph." I said, attempting to plop down on the edge of the ornament like in those movies. Except it didn't work to well because I forgot it had rained, and by now my butt had become soaked. I tried to leap up, but my foot slipped and I fell backwards into the water. _

_I clawed to the surface, gasping for air like it was a 60 foot deep, shark infested ocean. _

_Jin was laughing manically, I glared at him as he walked over and lend me a hand weak with amusement. Gaining some balance I yanked him into the water beside me. _

"_That's what you get for not doing my math homework." _

"_Oh yeah?" He said, running his hand through his dampened hair. _

"_Yup." I splashed him before climbing over the edge and grabbing my bag. Some random staff member appeared out of an office. _

"_Come on! Let's go Jin!" I whispered, and he and I ran off laughing hysterically, leaving the red faced assistant principle calling after us. _

I let out a long sigh, a giddy smile still on my face. That was probably the first time I had seen him laugh so hard, and times after that, times that usually occurred due to my demise. I dunked my head under the water and rose up, I got out and got dressed.

Walking to my room, I heard my father chatting with some random business associate on the phone. He never was off that stupid thing; I'm surprised my mother is still married to him. I know I wouldn't be. Opening my door, I found a note slid under the door. Oh great, most likely from Miharu…

I sauntered slowly over to the door, and pulled the note out.

"**Ling, **

**I don't think u will be safe going alone to the tournament. I really am worried about u, so maybe me and u should go 2gether? It would be s0o cool! So…yea, u kno, just get back 2 me. I already am practicing with some guy who worked with ur grandfather, so we can fight the same!**

**P.S. He's so0o0o cute! **

**-Mi" **

"She needs to learn how to write." I muttered to myself.

I guess it wouldn't hurt; it would definitely give me something to concentrate on. A motivation. I folded the note neatly and shut it in a drawer. I picked up my cell phone, which was identical to Miharu's Hello Kitty phone, and dialed her speed number. This would interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you love my netspeak for Miharu? It's definitely authentic. Anyways, please review. I love it when you do! **


	6. Iced tea

**A/N: I am so skillful. Anyways, I was thinking about how in every chapter I have to have a flashback, well, this time, I didn't have one. I am very pleased to break free of the routine.gyste4,** **I was thinking that Xiaoyu should have some alone time from her friends, and now that Miharu has decided to help her with the fourth tournament, they'll become more friend-like. Lol, Thee Slushee...sniff you are so kind! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Yep...still, you know sitting at my computer, with orange soda...not owning Tekken, or any related characters...**

* * *

I was sitting with Miharu at the local mall, chatting about the tournament, and when we would practice. It had been so long since I had just hung out with her, and it was actually interesting.

"Hey, Xiao, I really am sorry about how I've been acting lately..." She had her head bowed, so her hair had fallen in front of her face. I actually felt pity for her.

"Oh, Mi…you don't have to be sorry, I understand." Yes, I know, I should of gone with the Cliché, 'it's really my fault', but it hadn't, so I'm not going to tell her_ I'm _sorry.

She lifted her head with a bright smile; "Thanks! I'm so happy you're not mad at me anymore!" She tossed her arms around my neck, cutting off my oxygen.

"Yup…" I squeaked, clawing at her prying arms.

"Ehe….sorry…"

I rubbed my neck with a smile; "With that kind of grip, I think you might just qualify, shall we return to my house to practice?"

"Indeed, milady."

**2 hours later**

"Daaaaammmnnnn, that was a pretty good run through, Mi!" I said smiling down at her.

She was lying on her back, panting at the ceiling, "If you call getting knocked out good, then sure."

"Get up, stoner. We've got work to do."

"Come on, just a tiny weenie break?" She pleaded, pressing her thumb and index finger together.

"Fine, fine. You deserve it." I walked over to the mini fridge I had secretly bought without grandfather's knowledge, and grabbed her bottle of water.

"Water? Why not something more…hydrating?"

"If you're going in the tournament I think you are, you're gonna want water. Complaining isn't going to get you anywhere either…" I paused to toss her a damp towel; "Now, when you go into Phoenix Stance, you want to slide into it, it's not a hop. Watch me…" Focusing on the move, I felt the familiar feeling of the stance, and repeated it several times.

"I get it now! That makes it a whole lot easier, so like this?" She imitated me quite well.

"Perfect! Do it again."

And that…basically was the afternoon. We stumbled into my room around 7 that night.

"I….have…..to……admit……whoever….is training…you…is excellent."

"Sweet mother…of Buddha, you….sound like….your grandfather."

"I…know…"

Miharu flung herself on the futon in the corner of my room, and I just missed my bed, and ended up on the floor. We were far to out of breath to laugh, although it would of certainly been funny. 5 minutes passed in complete…well almost complete silence, mainly because we were breathing so heavily. Before coming in, I had made us run 2 miles. My mistake.

"I feel much better; can we have something other than water now?"

"Yeah, I was just about to say that." I mumbled, rising up from my position on the floor. The boys had been with mother all day, doing some errands, so I didn't have to watch them today. I was more than pleased.

-------

I poured us both iced tea. **(A/N: Haha, I was reading that and it made me laugh, ok anyways, back to the story.)**

"So what made you want to join the tournament?"

"Well, first it was because I wanted an excuse not to do laundry at home…"

"What a lovely reason….that'll save man kind."

"Shut up, anyways, then I went online and saw who you'd be facing, andI couldn't let you do it alone, so here I am. And honestly, I am quite proud…"

"Good. Glad to hear it. MY reason is to make an amusement park." I couldn't raise my eyes to her, for fear of her figuring out my alternative purpose.

"And?..." I could hear the smile in her voice, the teasing manner that would….eh, never mind.

"..I got an email from Jin. Jin Kazama. And, he told me not to go, but I have to see him…" I finally built enough courage to face her next comment, and lifted my gaze to her own.

"Awww, how sweet! I can't believe he did that for you!" Her hands were clasped and her staring off dreamy eyed, "How I wish my boyfriend.."

"MIHARU! He wasn't my boyfriend! He was a friend. You didn't get that when I met you either…"

"Whatever you say, Miss Ling." She said with a smirk.

"Hmph!"

"Alright alright, fine, I won't bother you anymore, so what has been happening lately? You must agree, you have been acting strange..."

"I've been having strange flashbacks…"

"Really? Of what?"

"Things before Jin left. Or, of things before I left Japan."

"Odd."

"Yes, I know."

"Tell me some."

"Okay, so the first one was…" I began, prepared to tell her the entire truth, and nothing but the truth.

* * *

**Yes, yes, a very nice ending, I figured you wouldn't want them all listed, so we can pretend they are. My next one might be a little delayed...but not so much as the fourth one was. Ehehe...he...ok, so yeah...anyway...Review my lovely readers!**


	7. Escaping Fears

**_A/N:_ Eehehe. Ehehe. Sorry oodles. Uhm...yeeeeaahhh, on MySpace, people make accounts for Tekken charries, I'm like...er...right...; well anyways, here's an update. I've been super lazy and just scribbling in this tattered notebook from a million years ago. Actually it was last year. Thanks to all that reviewed! I heart you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any related characters. I will never.**

* * *

The wind blew with an outrageous ferocity that evening. It was the night before I was leaving for Japan. I had my suitcase packed, my grandfather's well wishes, my mother's concern, and my wristbands. Panda wasn't joining me, she was going to be transferred later on, mainly because she didn't have the ability to fill out papers. Er, well, she did, she just didn't feel like doing them this time around. Miharu had fared well with training, and she was to accompany me on my trip across the sea. I couldn't of been more pleased.

This cold evening, I found myself unable to sleep, Miharu had no trouble, dreaming of Hwoarang sweeping her off her feet. What a wish. Pfft. Anyways, I rose from my sheets, the sliding door to the balcony looking more appeasing with every shadow. My footsteps were light as I slipped out into the night, the wind gently teasing my hair. For once, I wore it to bed down. Slowly, I let a hand rise to the railing. My bruised and scarred fingers wrapped around the wood, and I shut my eyes.

_ The air swam with emotion, my body weak against the cold bench. A boat blared it's call, the sound barreling over the wavering seas and to the people awaiting it. I rose to my feet, the fare was cheap enough so I could use my own money, and I began to join the clamor around the docks. Such a small and shanty ferry it was, but I had no care. Suddenly, I smelt a familiar scent, a scent that made me woozy and giddy. I turned to face Jin Kazama. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes containing a cold worry. _

_ "Ling! You did not leave!"_

_ I merely stared upon his face, a face that much looked like his fathers in such lighting. I was ashamed, I refused to look him in the eye, and pressed myself to bow my head. _

_ "Please..." He pleaded, his hands grabbing for the suitcases, I refused to allow him to take them. A woman slammed into my shoulder, and she shot me an angry glare as my belongings clattered to the cement, blocking her passage. A large hand lifted my tear stained face. Damn him for always seeing me crying. I swear, it was perfect for a romantic movie, but instead he stammered out; "Xiao, you cannot leave. The tournament is tomorrow. The beginning, what you have been working for. All of this..." Jin always knew how to make a girl swoon. Not. Like blinded animal, he pulled me into his embrace, holding like I was going to fall into a never-ending abyss. _

_ "I'm sorry for being such an idiot, Jinny. I'll go back home now." I squeaked, my voice muffled in his school blazer. _

_ "Good. I would have missed you if you went back home." He released me gently, a slight blush creeping amongst his pale face. I smiled at him, a smile filled with gratitude in those simple words._

_ "I would miss you too, Jin Kazama." _

_ The boat pulled into the docks, and the people swarmed amongst us like flies, trampling my suitcase. I could tell Jin wanted to fling one particular man into the polluted bay, but instead kindly smiled and picked it up. _

I exhaled, my eyes reopening. Before me was a vast forest, reaching mountains in the West. I played in that forest since I was young. It relied on such things as sunlight and water. Without those things, they would die. Like my acceptance for Jin's leaving. That would die, and I would once more be consumed in anger. As if I was dead, I shuffled back into the small and dark room, unlit by the moonlight. I roved the edges of my mat for The spot, and curled under a blanket. I finally learned, and understood, that his leaving was for the best, but I had to see him again, as he went after me, I would go after him.

* * *

**Ehhhh, kinda short. Super sorry. I just typed it up and stuck it up here. I really wanted to get this idea out of my head, it was bouncing around for a while. Oh, and by the way, this is the LAST story that will be all pointlessly useless, the tournament will be in the next chapter! w00t. **


End file.
